


Animaniacs Amnesia AU

by CanIPayYouInGay



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Child Abandonment, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIPayYouInGay/pseuds/CanIPayYouInGay
Summary: Alternate universe. Instead of all three Warners being locked in the tower, they were seperated. Yakko and Wakko escaped, but Dot has been stuck for 96 years.She's finally been freed, but doesn't remember the time that she's missed.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	1. A New Year

Dot sat in the water tower. Sad and cold. After all these years in a dark, metal tower, she could definitely confirm that winter was the worst season.

At least in the fall, it was a little warmer in the day time. But for winter, it was always cold. She was sure that if there were any light to go by, she could see her breathe.

Dot tried to cover as much of her legs as she could with her short skirt. Though, it really wasn't any help. At the very least, she had a thin layer of fur on her body.

At this point, she was practically used to it. She barely even shivered. Why bother? Her body was numb.

She huddled into a ball, preserving any body heat she had. No thoughts went through her head. When you spend almost a century with your thoughts, you you get tired of the sound. Most of the time it was better for her just to appreciate the silence.

Though, the silence ended when she heard a faint explosion. Surprising, but not alarming her. Fireworks were one of the few things Dot could always here from the outside. A faint smile appeared on her face. It must be New Years.

This was the 86th time that she'd heard them. She'd been keeping track, not that the information was any use to her. But, at least it was something positive to think of.

Let's see... 86 years... after 1934. That would mean it's 2020. Huh... Well, happy new year.

The good feeling only lasted so long. All too quickly forgotten and replaced with curiosity. It had been a while since she thought about being outside... or around people... or even back with her brothers.

Dot could already feel her eyes starting to sting. Of all the things that she missed, she missed them the most. She hugged her knees tighter against herself.

What was even the point of separating them? How much trouble could it have been to keep them together? It would have at least made it easier for her. Them, too, probably.

She remembered how clingy and protective Yakko used to be. And how social and intimate Wakko was. And, of course, she loved being with both of them, so they almost never seperated.

Sometimes she wondered if they could hear the fireworks, too. If they also counted the years until they could see eachother again. If they also knew that just one of them needed to escape to find the other two. Clearly, that hasn't happened yet.

Only one fact still kept that hope in her mind, though. The tower was old and rusty. It was built back in 1927. The bolted door was made to last, but the tower, itself, was not.

Almost every day, she'd feel around in the dark, looking for weak spots on the walls. Sometimes, she could even hear the metal creak from her touch, but it was very enough pressure to make any process. Which made sense, she wasn't exactly at peak physical ability. 

Those walls couldn't last forever, though. Dot had a plan. Some day, she was going to break free, and she was going to free her brothers, too.

All three of them knew that the strongest safe on the lot was the same one that their earliest cartoons were stored. There was no doubt one of them would be in there, most likely Wakko. He was always, physically, the strongest of the three. That safe was probably the only only he couldn't eat his way through. 

Then, there were more safes around the lot. Some were well known, and some were very well hidden, like the tower. Before Dot was thrown in there, she didnt even know it had empty space inside. 

With this knowledge, she would definitely remember to check even the most obscure places until both of her brothers were found.

She tried to settle with that thought. She sighed slowly. She didn't feel like attempting an escape right now. She was tired and cold. Maybe she'd get a burst of energy in a few hours, but right now, she'd just listen to the fireworks. They were almost calming, reminding her that she still existed.

Dot rested her head on her knees for a few minutes, getting sleepy after a while.

Then a different sound caught her attention. Similar to when she'd try escaping, she could hear a creak. Only, it was much louder, and came from all around her. And while she was still off guard, she also started picking up the faint sound of screams.

She froze, the tower vibrated for just a second. She looked around when everything went still. Then, cautiously, stood up, but the moment she did, the room started leaning to the side.

The tower was falling! And she was going to fall with it. What else could she do, but brace for impact.


	2. New Year's Eve

Scratchansniff had just finished a long day of work, yet he knew his work for the day wasn't over. Not until midnight.

Wakko was also such a handful on holidays. He'd always get so excited for celebrations, enough so that Scratchy knew not to keep the fireworks in his house.

When he walked through his front door, Wakko was already running around, excitedly, "You're home! Can we go to the lot now!?" His tail was wagging as he waited for an answer.

"Wakko, it's only 9 o'clock." Scratchansniff looked to the older brother sitting on the living room couch, reading an old book. Occasionally, he'd look up from his reading to laugh at his brother's antics.

"Please! I promise I'll be good!" Wakko gave the doctor his puppy eyes, which didn't work on his as well as they did on Yakko.

Though, Scratchy was sure that getting him out of the house to run around would probably tire him out faster. And their were probably a few people already at the lot for the big New Year celebration. 

"Alright... we can go, but you have to behave."

Wakko immediately beamed, then ran to the coat closet to bundle up. It only took a second for him to come out wearing mittens, a scarf, and earmuffs. He also held a large coat in his arm, which he ran over to his brother. "Come on, Yak!"

Yakko's smile disappeared, "Oooh... umm... I was actually going out with Max, tonight..." He looked at his little brother, apologetically. 

"What!?"

Oh no, there were those puppy eyes.

"But we always spend New Years together!"

Scratchy decided to join into the conversation, "You're going all the way to the Disney studio?"

"Umm... Yeah. Is that ok?" He looked up at him, knowing he had a bad habit of making plans without telling the doctor.

Scratchansniff really was proud of the progress Yakko's made with living his own life, instead of being constantly attached to his brother. Not that the two of them lost any connectiont to eachother, but they were both coming into their own.

"Of course..."

"No!" Wakko disrupted. "It won't be any fun without you."

"Sorry, bro. I can't just blow him off, you know that I... umm..." He stopped himself from saying any more.

Wakko chuckled at his embarrassment, "Can't Max just come here?"

Yakko cringe at the thought.

"I already promised Scratchy I'd be good. It's not like I'm going to embarrass you." He hugged Yakko's legs, preventing him from standing up.

"Wakko..." He patted his little brother's head and gave him the most sympathetic smile he could muster, "Of course, you'd embarrass me!"

Before Wakko could react, Yakko grabbed him and pulled him into a playful noogie. The younger laughed as he tried to escape, dropping the jacket on the ground.

Scratchy walked toward the two of them, pausing their tickle fight, "Do you need a ride over there?"

"No, thanks. Max should be here any minute." Right on que, there was a knock at the door.

Yakko stood up, with Wakko still in his arms, then dropped his brother on the couch. "Whoops!" He tried to run to the door while Wakko was stunned, but it wasn't enough time at all. Just as he turned away, one of his legs was grabbed, almost making him fall over.

The small situation only made Yakko more determined. He slowly trudged his way to the door, dragging his giggling brother with him.

It took a good minute to reach the door, and he was practically winded. He opened the door and met his date on the other side. Max was a little surprised to see Yakko panting, but wanted to laugh when he looked down to see the reason why.

"Max! You wouldn't seperate two brothers on New Years, would you?" Wakko pleaded. Yakko and Max both looked dumbfounded at him, then eachother.

Max knelt down to Wakko's level. Yakko instantly knew what was happening, "Max! No!"

"Do you want to come with us?"

Wakko wagged his tail, "Do I!?"

"Wakko! No!"

Wakko turned to back to the room, "Scratchy! Can I!?"

"Scratchy! No!"

"Sure! I don't mind."

"Yay!" Wakko ran outside to Max's car.

Yakko glared at Max and Scratchy, "You guys are the worst..."

"Watch after eachother and be home by one." Scratchy handed him the coat that was just on the ground.

"Two?"

"1:30."

"Deal!" He snatched the coat and left before any more debate could continue. The two teenagers started following the same path as Wakko left before.

"Your family is fun." Max smiled at him.

"Shut up..." Yakko nudged Max in the side.


	3. The Countdown

Lucky for Yakko, he knew exactly how to handle his brother. A few meals, and snacks in between, along with being up later than usual always tired him out on New Years. 

The three if them ultimately decided that it would be better to go the the Warner Brothers' lot, since Disney's went kinda of crazy with the firework shows. There weren't any places to sit, unless anyone brought a folding chair with them. Max and Yakko sat right next to the iconic WB water tower, leaning on the metal stilts, while Wakko quickly fell asleep in his brother's arms. They'd have to be sure to wake him before the countdown started in just a few minutes.

"It's definitely a lot less crowded here." Max caught his attention. Yakko did have to admit that he appreciated the privacy. The lot was more full of people than usual, but that really wasn't saying a lot.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He still wasn't happy about getting stuck with babysitting. Though, he lovingly pet his brother's head as he slept.

With a quick look around, Yakko could recognize a few people in the area, most of them being maintenence and executives who he never got along with. But as long as he didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother him, and everyone seemed to be having a good time, minding their own business. 

He barely realized that the countdown was starting...

10...

9...

"Wak, wake up." He shook him, kind of hard, on account of him being a heavy sleeper.

8...

7...

Wakko shot up with a snort and absorbed his surroundings. 

6...

5...

He realized what was going on, immediately joining. He sat with his back against Yakko, who had his arms wrapped around him, and stared at the sky, waiting for the show to begin.

4...

3...

2...

Yakko stared up, too, not anticipating for Max to gently grab him by the chin and turn his face. Just as midnight passed, he could hear the fireworks being launched, causing Wakko's tail to wag. Though, his focus was completely on the kiss between him and his boyfriend. 

After a second, he took one hand away from his brother to cup Max's cheek. The gesture made Wakko curious enough turn away from the light display and look at the two boys behind him, instantly regretting it.

Wakko scrunched his nose, "Gross!"

The kiss was quickly broken, Yakko glared at him, "Oh! I'm gross?! Look who's talking!"

Wakko stuck his tongue directly at his brother, then jumped out of his grasp. Yakko's big-brother-instincts didn't fail to kick in when he chased after him, while Max stayed where he sat and watched them.

The younger Warner ran around the water tower a few times. Yakko should have known he'd get his hyperactivity back, but he was equipped for it. His long legs helped him easily start catching up to his brother, and Wakko wasn't ready to give up yet.

He hopped onto the ladder that led up to the tower, quickly climbing a few feet. The tower swayed slightly, Yakko and Max both looked up at it, wide-eyed. 

"Woah!..." Max stood up, and Yakko walked toward the ladder slowly, as if it would keep it steady. Though it stopped moving once Wakko did. "Wak... Climb down... carefully."

If he could just make it a few steps down, Yakko could easily grab him right off the ladder. And Wakko was willing to comply. He made it two steps down, still too far out of reach, but after one more step, the tower started creaking. 

Yakko's big-brother-instincts kicked in, again. He grabbed Wakko by the ankle and pulled him down. Once Wakko lost his grip, he fell safely into his arms. With his brother secure, now, Yakko grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and pulled both of them a few feet away from the tower.

It swayed and creaked, while scared gasps and screams could be heard from the crowd around it. All of the people were quick to get as far away from it as possible. 

It was practically impossible for anyone on the lot not to hear the rusty tower loudly squeak just before hitting the ground with a loud bang. Then, every person went completely sil6for a solid 5 seconds. 

"Scratchy's gonna kill us..." Yakko broke the silence, but was only loud enough for his small group to hear. 

"Warner!" A familiar voice yelled from far away. Yakko recognized the way the Mr. Plotz called them when he was fed up with their antics.

"Shit..." He could already see the CEO stomping toward them in the dark. Yakko handed off his still half-spooked brother to Max, who took him without any replay, knowing things were about to get bad.

"Plot, it was an honest accident..." Yakko put his hands up, defensively. 

The short man was already up in his face and turning a deep shade of red, "Warner! This is coming out of your paycheck!"

Yakko was too tired to get into a heated argument, but refused to back down from this one, especially since he didn't think they were at fault. "Ok, fine! What is it? 10 cents?" He scolded the man.

"I'm serious! You destroyed Warner Brothers property and endangered staff!"

"It's not my fault you wouldn't get that thing renovated!" He pointed at the fallen tower. "It's even older than I am! I'm surprised it didn't fall sooner!"

The two continued their debate, with a crowd starting to form around them. Wakko watched, feeling a little guilty for causing the destruction and letting his brother handle the aftermath. He looked at the ground, pathetically, catching Max's attention. 

"Let's give them a second." He started walking to his car, not really giving Wakko much chance to argue.

As he was carried away, he looked at they messed he'd made again. His eyes widened when he saw a slight movement in the rubble. "Hey! Someone's in there!"

Max quickly looked where he was pointing. In a panic, he ran faster to his car, which wasn't too far away. He opened the back door and left Wakko in the seat, "Stay here!"

He promptly shut the door, then ran back to the crowd that was right next to what was left of the tower. 

"Hey!" He got a few people's attention, including Yakko's. "Someone call an ambulance or something!" He ran to the rubble. 

Yakko decided to ignore Mr. Plotz as he continued yell, instead, he watched his boyfriend. Max was looking around for any sign of movement. 

Yakko finally approached him, completely leaving Plotz behind. "Max? Are you ok?" He tried staying calm, the thought that he might be hurt in any way made him nervous.

"Yeah, I..." Max went quiet when he saw something. He carefully stepped over a few broken pieces of metal, then picked up a larger slab.

Unfortunately, Wakko was right. Max struggled to keep the heavy metal up as a small town crawled out from under it. Everyone went silent, including Plotz. 

When she was finally safely out of the way, Max dropped the weight. He got a look at the girl. She had a serious wound on the side of her head, probably from the fall. And she was having trouble getting off of her hands and knees. She honestly looked like she was about to either pass out of throw up. He knelt down beside her, noticing her familiar features. 

"Yakko?" Max looked at him, but got no response. Yakko stood there, staring, not knowing what to do or say. His eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them, then the crowd.

"M-Max... take Wakko home..." headed down to take the girl from him, pulling her into a very gentle hug. The embrace made her close her eyes as she supported herself against him.

"What? What about you?"

"When an ambulance get here, I'm going to the hospital." Yakko looked down at her, feeling inclined to pet her head, but not wanting to agitate her injury.

"Ok..." Max stood up, "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

Yakko tried to smile sincerely at him as he was hesitant on walking away. Wakko was curiously staring out the window, trying to see what was going on, but failing. As soon as Max got into his car, he turned it on. 

"Where's Yakko?"

"He had to take care of something..."

He tilted his head, confused, "We're just gonna leave him?"

"Don't worry. He'll be ok." Max really hoped he wasn't lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship Yakko and Max, but I thought I'd just put it in the story anyway. Then I got too into writing about them. Whoops!


	4. Chapter 4

Wakko started stirring wake. While opening his eyes, he could tell that the sun's been up for a few hours. Not that he minded, he always enjoyed sleeping in, except for the fact that he was always hungrier when he finally got up.

He lazily kicked his blanket off before stretching on the bed. A quick look to the right proved that Yakko wasn't in his own bed. He was probably already up and going about his day, he never liked sleeping in like his brother did. Wakko stretched one more time after getting out of bed and left the room.

The young toon took a look around, noticing that Scratchansniff was in the living room, working on his laptop, while his older brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Yakko?" He half consciously asked the doctor as he walked toward the fridge.

Scratchy looked up from his screen, confused, "Was he not in your room?"

Wakko returned his confused expression, but turned back to looking for food, "He probably went to hang out with Max today." He thought out loud.

Scratchy's concern slowly faded. Usually, Yakko would tell him when he'd go out for the day, or at least text him, but he trusted the oldest Warner sibling to make responsible choices for himself. 

He turned his attention to the younger brother, instead, "So, how was the firework show last night?"

Wakko froze in place. Crap! He forgot about last night's disaster. "Uhh..."

The doctor immediately recognized Wakko's nervous tick. The took was a horrible liar, and when he didn't want to tell the truth, he would try to avoid the question. Scratchansniff sighed heavily as he closed the laptop, "Ok... Tell me what happened. "

Wakko closed the fridge door and walk to the living room, so the two of them were face-to-face. He didn't want to get into trouble, but he really didn't want to be untruthful. 

"I may have caused just a little bit of... property damage..." He looked at his feet, shamefully. 

Scratchy's eyes widened, though he tried to stay calm, "What is 'a little bit'?"

"Umm... just... the water tower..."

"And how did you 'damage' it?"

Wakko practically tried to sink into the floor, "I... knocked it over..."

"What!?" He failed at not panicking. "Why didn't someone tell me!?"

He started wondering the same thing. Thought he and his brother tried, more often than not, to stay out of trouble, they still had eyes on them at any important time. Warner Brothers' staff were always ready to catch them, and would always tell their psychiatrist to discipline them. Wakko only shrugged as an answer. He didn't like giving silent answers, but it was all he could offer for the moment.

"Why didn't Yakko tell me before leaving!?" He pulled his phone from his pocket, hoping to see some kind of notification from Yakko, but finding nothing helpful.

Wakko, feeling guilty for causing Scratchy to worry, spoke up, "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

The doctor gave him a quick, calming look, regretting that he let Wakko freak out from his own panic attack. "It's ok... I just want to talk to your brother." He'd already dialed Yakko's number and was only waiting for him to pick up the other line. 

They waited in silence for a few seconds. When there was no answer, Scratchy stared at his phone with concern. He at least felt a little relieved when he got a text.

'Sorry cant talk on the phone right now'

He raised a brow as he typed a response.

'Where are you?  
Wakko told me what happened.   
Are you ok?'

He struggled to wait patiently for a response. Yakko seemed to be typing for longer than necessary. 

'I'm ok. I'm in the emergency room.'

Scratchy was fully prepared to respond with many questions, but froze when Yakko beat him to it.

'We found Dot'


	5. Chapter 5

Before Wakko even knew it, Scratchansniff pulled him into the car, with no explanation. He figured this they were probably headed to the lot. He knew that, sooner or later, they'd have to clear up the whole situation with the water tower.

He sat silently in his seat for a while, but, eventually, realized that they were not using their usual route. He looked out the window, not as familiar with the direction they were driving, "Where are we going?"

He got no response, which was a little frustrating. Wakko sighed and leaned his elbow on the door. He really wished that he got to eat something before unexpectedly leaving.

After a few minutes, he recognized the place that they were pulling into, "The hospital?" He cocked head in confusion, then jumped up in realization, "Is Yakko in there!? Did he get hurt!?"

The doctor quickly tried to calm him, "No! No! Yakko is fine! We are all going to check in on someone else."

Wakko let out out an audible sigh of relief. Though, he was still a little nervous about Scratchy's vague explanation.

The two of them made their way into the building. Scratchy walked to the service desk, asking the women behind it for information. Wakko stayed close, but didn't pay much attention to their conversation. He looked curiously around the large room.

He hadn't been in a hospital for a long time. Not that he'd even been badly injured enough. Though, he did like to visit them a lot, in the 50's. Back then, he liked to offer his services as a therapy cat. But, honestly, he just liked being pet.

Thinking about it now, Wakko cringed a little. He realized years ago that he didn't like being touched by strangers anymore. People just couldn't fulfill the comfort that he craved, but he'd figure that out on his own. He knows now that he enjoys his personal bubble. Even his own brother knew that hated being around unfamiliar faces, especially when he was upset.

"Come on, Wakko." If Scratchansniff had said that any more subtly, Wakko wouldn't have heard him over his own thoughts. He followed closely as they walked down a hallway. They stopped in front of one of the doors.

Wakko waited patiently as Scratchy knocked. A few seconds passed before the door opened partly, and he was happy to see his brother on the other side. But it was a bit of a worrying sight, he looked like he hadn't slept all night. He almost looked surprised to see the two of them visiting.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" The doctor asked, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice.

Yakko sheepishly rubbed his own arm, "I didn't want to miss when she woke up..."

"Who?" Wakko finally decided to ask.

Yakko's ear fell flat, he stared at his brother with a guilty expression. He glanced back to the room he came from before opening the door completely, letting them enter.

Wakko cautiously walked inside. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. And being the naturally hyperactive, disruptive, and curious creature that he was, he couldn't stop his own mouth when he blurted out, "Dot!"

He hadn't even noticed how quiet the environment was, until his outburst. Yakko and Scratchy both gasped at the sound. And Yakko even through himself toward his little brother in a split second to cover his mouth.

But it was too late. They all looked back at the girl to see that she also jumped at the loud sound. Dot sat straight up in her bed, eyes wide, staring at them.


	6. Chapter 6

After hearing her name being called loudly, Dot immediately woke up. She shot into a sitting position, which quickly caused a massive headache. But it only took a couple of blinks, adjusting to the bright lights, to make the pain bearable. 

She quickly recognized her brothers, near the room's exit, along with an old man that she didn't know at all. Yakko had Wakko grabbed by his muzzle, and they both stared back at her, both looking scared. Though, it didn't seem to be Dot's biggest concern. Instead, she found interest in the room, itself.

She calmly looked around, before turning back to her brothers. "Where are we?"

The two boys quickly seperated from eachother, not taking their eyes off of her. They were hesitant about how to respond. Wakko even subconsciously took a step back, somewhat hiding behind the older boy.

Dot stared, confused, but then smirked at them, "You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

It was funny, her voice sounded different than they remembered. Yakko opened his mouth to respond, but it clamped shut when he couldn't find any words, which actually concerned his sister. Her small smile disappeared and she started scooting to the edge of her unfamiliar bed.

Yakko quickly moved forward to stop her, "Wait! You shouldn't..."

She already had her feet dangling from the bed before she was stopped. She pushed his hands away, making her brothers step back, almost terrified. 

"What's with you guys? You're acting so weird." She crossed her arms, now irritated.

Wakko finally jumped out from behind the oldest sibling, "How are we supposed to act!?" He pointed, accussingly, at her.

Scratchansniff decided to insert himself into the tense situation. He gently placed a hand on both of the boys' shoulders and leaned down to their eye level, "Ok, ok! I'm sure we're all just having an overwhelming day. How about we take a deep breath?"

The brothers unconsciously took his advice, steadying their nerves. Dot stared on as Yakko stared shyly at the ground and Wakko leaned closer to the stranger.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" She cocked her head.

Scratchy stood up straight and smiled at her, "I am Dr. Otto Scratchansniff." He extended his hand for her to shake.

She accepted his offer with a firm, kind of painful, grip, then shook his arm roughly, "Princess Angelina Louisa Cantessa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca... the Third." She smiled back at him.

He pulled his hand away and rubbed it with the other, "Heh... That's quite a mouthful."

She proudly nodded, "You can call me Dot."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. You're brothers have told me a lot about you."

"Oh? All good things, I'm sure?" She glared, suspiciously, at them. 

"Of course! I can assure you that they've missed you very much."

"Missed me?" Her ears perked. "How long was I out?" She looked back at the bed she was sitting on.

Wakko spoke up, "95 years!"

Dot gawked at him with surprise before looking annoyed, "Haha. Very funny."

Her monotone reaction concerned everyone even more. She watched them all exchange glances, "Seriously, guys!what's wrong with you!?"

"Dot..." Scratchy got her attention again, "What's the last thing you remember?"

She crossed her arms, "You, asking 'What's the last thing you remember?'"

He shook his head, "No, no, no! I mean before you woke up."

Dot tapped her chin and stared at the ceiling for a second, "Umm... I think... running?"

"You think?"

"I guess so..." She shrugged. 

"Ok... What year is it?"

"1934"

The silence returned before Wakko broke it, "Well, shit..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok..." Scratchansniff looked down, nervous, at the two boys next to him, "I'm going to find a doctor and let them know that Dot is awake. You two stay right here with your sister."

They both gave him a silent know before he hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So..." Dot grabbed their attention, "Now that the old guy's gone, mind telling me what's going on?"

Wakko poked out from behind his brother, "Don't call him that."

Yakko heard the slight annoyance in his voice and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, "Scratchy... is our friend." He looked at Dot, thoughtfully, "And we treat him with respect, ok?"

She shrugged passively, "Ok, but would you please answer my question? You guys are starting to freak me out."

"We're freaking you out?" Wakko's quiet remark earned him a small nudge from Yakko.

The oldest brother put his hand out, trying to keep the room calm, mostly for his own sake of mind. "It's alright! It's just been a really long time since we last saw you..."

"What are you talking about? I just saw you this moring..." She stopped and stared at the floor as she though out loud, "Or... yesterday?... Wait! What day is it?"

"Wednesday..." Wakko answered simply.

"So... Yesterday!" She smiled at them. 

"January 1st..." Wakko informed her some more.

She froze, "What?..."

"... 2020."

Dot took a moment to think to herself. She wondered if she should follow her natural instinct, which was to accuse her brother of lying. But Wakko didn't have that usual goofy smile that always gave him away when he pulled pranks. 

She looked to her other brother, maybe expecting him to scold Wakko, or even reveal that he was also a part of this lame prank. But he looked back at her, just as, if not more, distraught. 

She tried to calmly ask, "So, what? I've been in a coma for 95 years?" Surely, they'd just drop the joke if she played along and let them think that they got her.

"No, no!" Yakko reassured, "Only for a day, but..." He cut himself off. 

Wakko continued for him, "We kinda thought you were dead."

"WAKKO!" For the second time, Yakko covered his brother's mouth to prevent him from talking any further. "Just... Just a second! We need to talk..."

He dragged his little brother to the other side of the room, right next to the window. He hoped that he was as far from Dot as possible, not wanting her to hear, "What the fu... "

Yakko knew the room was pretty small, so he tried to calm down before speaking too loudly. He took a slow breathe and turned to where their sister couldn't see his face. "Why would you say that?"

Wakko shrugged, "It's true."

"What? No it's not. Did you think she was dead?" His voice sounded genuinely hurt.

"Did you not?"

"N... no! Of course not! Why would I?"

"We stopped looking after a while."

Ok. That hurt. Yakko was definitely feeling guilty, now. He couldn't even think of a response to that. Sure, he didn't, technically, call off their search for Dot, and she wasn't, exactly, a lost memory in his mind. But he knew that he and Wakko both, unknowingly, just happened to move on with their lives.

What was he supposed to do? It's been almost a decade. Toons like them were made to be products of their time, and using that time on anything other than what they were created for was a death sentence.

Thinking about it, if they had spent all of their time searching for her, possibly not finding her in time, they could have been kicked off of the lot a long time ago. They'd never have been able to search at all, after that. That tower would have probably stayed up forever.

"Yakko?" The sound of Scratchy's voice snapped him out of it, "Where did she go?"

They looked at the bed, now realizing that it was empty. Yakko finally let himself have a full panic attack, "Shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

The hospital's lobby was as calm as it usually was on a good day. That is, until Yakko, Wakko, and Scratchy burst in from the hall doors, disrupting any and all calm. They all ran to the service desk, Yakko getting there first and immediately asking questions.

"Have you seen my sister!?" He asked the desk clerk in a panic. "She looks like...uhh..." He quickly picked up Wakko by his armpits. Wakko yelped while he was held up to the woman's vision. "She looks like this!"

Wakko quickly became embarrassed, "Put me down!"

Yakko took a moment to gently put his brother on the ground before the woman answered him and gained his attention again. "Oh! There's two little ones?"

"What?..."

She looked at them nervously, "I though she was him." She pointed at Wakko.

"But you saw her?" Yakko was almost leaning completely over the counter.

"Yeah, she went out of the doors..."

He ran out of the building in a second, leaving Wakko and Scratchy barely able to keep up. He looked around in every direction, but Dot was already nowhere to be seen.

By the time the other two caught up with him, Yakko was hyperventilating and walking in circles while pulling at his ears. 

He'd stayed up all night, watching her. He turned around for 5 seconds and, now, she's gone. And she could be almost anywhere. His mind was racing with all the possibilities. 

"What are we gonna do!? She could have been picked up by stranger! Or lost in a crowd! Or... or on a bus, halfway across the state!"

Wakko stared calmly at his freaked out brother, "Why would she be on a bus?"

"I don't know!" He shouted into the busy streets.

Wakko wanted to put a hand on Yakko shoulder, but instead grabbed his baggy pants that were actuallyin his reach. "She probably just went home."

He shook his head in denial, "No! She doesn't even know where we live..."

"No, not our house. Home."

Yakko stood still in realization. The lot. If they leave in Scratchy's car, they can probably catch up to her before she even got there.

Without hesitation, he picked up Wakko again. "Come on, Doc! Let's go!" He started running to the car.

Wakko crossed his arms, annoyed, while being carried like a suitcase. As rarely as Yakko had moments like this, he was such a pain in the butt when he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Dot walked along the sidewalk, letting her mind wander. What were her brothers thinking? Amnesia? What a stupid prank.

Then again, what would she expect from the two of them. They always made fun of her acting, but their improve was never that amazing. They should have known she'd see right through their little joke.

Needless to say, Dot was hardly entertained. She left as soon as she had a chance. Or else, she'd be subjected to their pitiful attempt to trick her. Usually, she'd humor them, but she was just too tired today. 

Not much longer, and she'll be back at the lot. At least, she thought so. She knew the way home, but the one landmark she was most familiar with was missing.

She walked more hastily as she got closer to her destination. She stopped just before entering Warner Brothers' property, right behind the security gate. "Hey! What happened to the tower!?"

"It fell down, last night." Inside the guard house, a very large man answered her.

She blinked at him, "Who the heck are you?"

He smiled and nodded, "I'm Ralph!"

"Hello, Ralph! First day on the job?"

"Nope! I worked here for a real long time." He nodded proudly, again. 

She chuckled at him, "Ok… Well, it seems we haven't met before." She extended her hand to greet him.

"Uhh… no." He shook her hand. "But I already know who you are."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! You're the lost Warner brother…" from inside the booth, Ralph pulled a piece of paper that was hanging from the wall and handed it to her, "See!?"

Dot was surprised to be handed a very old looking 'missing' flyer with her face on it. She glared at it in confusion for a minute, before Ralph suddenly jumped up from his seat. "Hey! Wait a minute! I'm supposed to report you if I find you!"

"Wha... But I'm not missing! I'm right here!" She put her hands up, defensively. 

He stared at her, thoughtfully, "Hmm... You right..." He tapped his chin, "Am I supposed to report when I find you... or when you're lost?"

Dot stared at him as he continued thinking. Wow! This new security guard is not the brightest, is he? "Well, while you're figuring that out, mind if I just go in?"

"Uhh... No, I'm not supposed to let any cars in the lot 'cause of the tower falling down."

"I'm not in a car!" She said, very matter-of-factly.

"Oh! You're right!" He pressed a button, lifting the bar meant to stop cars, "Enjoy your day at Warner Brothers' studio!"

"Thank you, Ralph!" She waved at him as she walked past, then turned and muttered to herself, "This place is not going to run well with him in charge of security."

As she walked closer to the center of the lot, it was obvious that the water tower was very recently destroyed. Most of the area was surrounded by traffic cones and caution tape, and there were many people in construction gear, cleaning the mess.

As appealing as messing with an active destruction site was, Dot decided to just get a little closer to watch. She wasn't really in a mood to cause any havoc.

She looked around at the working men and random debris, noticing how rusted all of the metal was. Though, that was strange, since the tower was only built in '27, less than ten years ago. The studio must have built it very poorly and cheap if it's already out of commission. 

At least, there didn't seem to be any water damage to the lot. Why would they build a water tower and not fill it with water?

Dot had just about got all of the entertainment she could from watching the scene. She started walking around the large mess, ready to wander around the rest of the lot, then heard her name being called from far away. 

She turned back to the security gate, seeing Yakko already jumping out of a car and chasing after her. She was prepared for him to squeeze the life out of her with a hug, but instead he stopped in front of her, leaning on his knees and out of breathe.

Dot patiently waited for him to finish breathing, giving Wakko and Scratchy time to catch up. The middle sibling immediately scolded her, "What were you thinking!?"

Yakko, still panting, put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Don't worry, Wak... I got this..." He took a few more seconds before standing up straight and dramatically putting his arms to the sky. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

She waited for the rest of his rant, but to her surprise, Yakko actually stayed silent, waiting for her to answer. 

"What? I didn't do anything." She shrugged. 

"You ran away from the hospital!"

"No. I walked, sensibly. "

He stared down at her, dumbfounded, "You shouldn't be wandering off on your own!"

"Well, I was tired and I wanted to go home. And you guys were caughtupinyourdumb game, so I left by myself." She crossed her arms. 

"Game?... No! Dot! You were hurt!" The fact that she didn't believe him was starting to get to him.

"Oh, yeah? And that whole 'I've been in a coma for 95 years' thing?" She made finger quotations and she rolled her eyes. 

"No... You weren't in a coma, you were missing." Tears were just barely forming in his eyes. 

"Mm hmm..." She raised a brow, still not convinced. 

The tears finally rolled down his face. If there was one thing that Dot knew about Yakko, it was that he hated crying, even if was an act. It was never funny to him.


	10. Chapter 10

As hard as it was to believe, Dot knew that she couldn't overlook her brothers' story. Well, as much of the story that they were actually telling her.

Even after finally agreeing to get in the car, she could feel the intense atmosphere. The drive was completely silent. What was she even supposed to say after making her big brother cry? Though, she knew it wasn't her fault, or at least she thought so. If it was, she definitely wouldn't remember, not with amnesia, obviously. 

The idea still didn't seem right, even if her memory of the last few days was pretty fuzzy. It, honesty, gave her a headache, trying to remember. If only it wasn't so quiet and awkward.

Dot look at Doctor. He was focused on his driving, but clearly concerned. He was probably trying to figure out what to do with her. She could only imagine that after being with her brothers for 95 years, he's probably scared out of his mind to suddenly get a third Warner.

She looked at Wakko, in the back seats with her, yet sitting as far away as possible. He had his feet on the seat so his head was resting on his knees, and he held his phone up to his bored face.

Wait, Wakko has a phone? They're allowed to have phones now? She'd definitely have to ask Yakko about that later.

Curiously, she leaned toward Wakko, trying to look at whatever he was. Before she could tell what it was, he quickly turned it away from her. 

Dot glared at him, "I just wanna see what you're doing." He ignored her, stuffing his phone in his pocket and staring out of the window, clearly annoyed. 

She huffed and looked forward again, catching Yakko turned from the front seat, watching them. His face was almost unreadable, but, at least, he didn't seem to be as upset. Though, he was undeniably the most anxious person in the car, which was saying a lot. 

As soon as the two of them made eye contact, Yakko turned around to face straight. Dot sighed loudly, "I'm bored."

Scratchansniff forced a nervous laugh out, "Why don't you three try getting associated with eachother, again? I'm sure you'd like to catch up."

There was a few more seconds of silence before Dot spoke, "Well, I obviously can't contribute much to the conversation, so maybe someone else should."

The silence returned for a minute, then Yakko turned back to her. "Uhh... Our show is doing pretty good."

"Show? You mean with Buddy?"

"Actually, Buddy retired a long time ago. We have our own show now."

Wow, how'd they get TV executives to agree to that? "Really? Is it good?"

Yakko smiled at her, "Yeah... We've actually got quite a fan base. We're even getting a reboot this fall."

"Cool! What's it called? What's it about?"

"Animaniacs... It's a skit show. 'Cept they're replace a lot of the characters. We're actually halfway through shooting the first season."

Eventually, the car parked in front of a small house. "Is this where you guys live? Is this the best you could do after being kicked off the lot?"

Wakko got out as quickly as possible, "It's rude to make fun of other people's homes, ya know?" He slammed the door behind him.

Dot rolled her eyes as she got out from her own side, turning to Yakko, who was already out. "What's his problem?"

Yakko didn't answer her, he watched the younger brother stomp toward the house. Scratchansniff appeared from the other side of the car, "I'm sure he's just feeling nervous about all of this. Just give him some alone time."

Dot shrugged, following Scratchy into the house, with Yakko following behind. Despite her light insult from earlier, she did think that the small house actually looked very cozy. From the outside, she could tell that it needed a fresh coat of paint. And there was a very tall, shady tree in the yard with a tire swing hanging from it. It was dusty, but also looked like it was well worn out out in the past.

Walking inside, the color on the walls was a much brighter shade of beige. There were several frames hanging, with pictures of the two boys and the doctor, scattered unevenly on all of the walls. The furniture was an ugly brown and horribly out dated, but clearly worn down. The only thing in the living room that looked up to date was the medium-sized TV.

Dot walked to the middle of the room, turning in a circle to get a good look around, "Cozy..."

It sounded more like a compliment than she meant for it to. Honestly, she thought it seem way to clean for any place her brothers would be staying. Especially the tacky shelves everywhere, which every old person seemed to have, full of small, ugly, and mostly glass trinkets. 

Scratchansniff watched her look around, "I'm glad you think so. Make yourself right at home."

She smiled at him before going to the couch and taking a seat, immediately sinking in. Wakko walked in from the kitchen, only to go straight past them with looking at anyone. He was holding a sandwich, already with a bite taken off, and mumbled as he passed, "I'm going to my room."

Dot beamed, "You guys have your own rooms?"

"Well, the boys share a room and I have my own..."

"Can I see it?" She cut him off, directing her question to Yakko. 

"Oh! Uhh... Sure."

Dot quickly jumped off the couch to follow him. Yakko walked in the direction that Wakko had just disappeared to and opened the door that his younger brother had just closed.

The room was small, paint a dark, yet bright blue. There were two beds on opposite sides of the walls. It was also full of shelves, like to the ones in the living room, but the only other similarity is a few small picture frames and books.

Though, clearly, this room was decorated to be much more childish. It was full of toys, arts and crafts supplies, and CDs and movies. And it was definitely much dirtier than the living room, with crumpled papers and food wrappers all over the floor.

Wakko was sitting on his bed, finishing off his lunch, surprised to see his privacy so quickly invaded.

"Sorry, it's kinda messy." Yakko started picking up a few bigger pieces of the mess and throw them in a small waste bin.

She was honesty relieved to see that they weren't stuck here, being forced to clean and cook forever. She made her way to one of the shelves, "Well, it could definitely use a lady's touch."

She picked up a few CDs, looking at their covers curiously. Wakko jumped from his bed to snatch them from her hands, "Don't touch those. They're mine."

Dot put her hands on her hips, "Would you relax? I'm not going to break anything."

He glared at her before putting them back in their original place. "Just don't touch my stuff..."

She turned away, annoyed, "Yakko, would you tell him to calm down?"

"Uhh..." The oldest brother watched from a short distance, not knowing how to respond. 

Luckily, the argument was snipped at the bud when all three of them turned, hearing a doorbell ring.


End file.
